Feuermond
Feuermond ist der 125. reguläre Fall der drei Fragezeichen. Er stammt aus der Feder von André Marx und ist ein Dreiteiler. Veröffentlichung In geschriebener Form wurde der Fall erstmals 2005 veröffentlicht – hier war jeder Teil in einem eigenen Buch untergebracht und die drei Bücher in einem Schuber erhältlich. Die gebundene Ausgabe, die alle drei Teile umfasst, erschien im August 2008. Das Hörspiel wurde am 10. Oktober 2008 auf MC, LP und CD veröffentlicht. Inhalt Rätselhafte Briefe eines verstorbenen Malers bringen die drei ??? auf die Spur eines verschollenes Gemäldes ... und der Gegenspieler der Detektive aus Rocky Beach ist kein geringerer als der französische Meisterdieb Victor Hugenay! Wird es den drei ??? gelingen, das Rätsel um Feuermond zu lüften? Teil A – Das Rätsel der Meister Justus, Peter und Bob sind alte Briefe des berühmten, verstorbenen Malers Jaccard zugespielt worden. Warum will jemand das Interesse der drei Detektive auf das Gemälde Feuermond lenken, von dem in den Briefen die Rede ist? Und vor allen Dingen: Wer steckt dahinter? Als der international gesuchte Meisterdieb Victor Hugenay auftaucht, ist endgültig klar: Die drei ??? befinden sich wieder mitten in einem gefährlichen Abenteuer. Am Ende wird Hugenay jedoch verhaftet. Teil B – Der Pfad der Täuschung Welche Information hat der gesuchte Meisterdieb Victor Hugenay über das berühmte, verschollene Gemälde Feuermond, hinter dem so viele her sind? Justus, Peter und Bob müssen haarscharf kombinieren. Unter Einsatz aller Kräfte treiben Die drei ??? den Fall voran. Sogar die Zentrale, der betagte Wohnwagen, muss für einen atemberaubenden Einsatz auf kurvenreicher Straße herhalten ... Teil C - Die Nacht der Schatten Auf einer kleinen Insel vor Rocky Beach treffen Die drei ??? in nächtlicher Finsternis erneut auf den Meisterdieb Victor Hugenay. Die Jagd nach Feuermond beginnt. Und schnell zeigt sich, dass es die drei Detektive mit mehr als einem Widersacher zu tun haben ... Wem wird es gelingen, das Gemälde zu finden und das große Geheimnis um Feuermond zu lüften? Handelnde Personen und Sprecher Als Promisprecher sprachen Nick Heidfeld und Dirk Bach mit. Sonstiges Cover Das Cover besteht aus 3 Teilen und wurde von Silvia Christoph illustriert. Die Teile sind jeweils das Cover der jeweiligen Folge und einmal um den Pappschuber. Hidden Tracks Bei der CD-Fassung gibt es am Ende jeder CD einen „Hidden Track“, also einen versteckter Track. Dieser zeigt eine Szene, die im normalen Hörspiel nicht enthalten ist. Bei CD 1 enthält der „Hidden-Track“ das Gespräch zwischen Peter und Rubbish George. Bei CD 2 enthält der „Hidden-Track“ ein Gespräch zwischen Wallace und Bob. Wallace hatte herausgefunden das sie observiert wird. Bei CD 3 enthält der „Hidden-Track“ einen Streit zwischen Titus und Baker. Titus hat Altmetall bestellt und sonstigen Schrott, den dieser wegen Platzmangel nicht mehr annehmen möchte. Justus bietet diesem an, den Schrott über die Zentrale zu kippen damit diese wieder versteckt ist. Wenn dies der Fall ist, gibt es weniger Einbrüche. Trivia *Rocky Beach wird in dieser Folge 200 Jahre alt. Zu diesem Anlass lässt der Millionär Charles Knox, der auf einer Kanalinsel namens „Knox Island“ residiert, eine eigene „Rocky Beach Sinfonie“ komponieren. Außerdem gibt es zur Feier des Tages eine große Lichtshow. *André Marx’ Arbeitstitel lautete „Götterdämmerung“, auch das Gemälde trug in der Ursprungsfassung diesen Titel. Passend dazu kreierte er eine Weltuntergangsstimmung über Rocky Beach, die den Zusammenprall von Justus und Hugenay atmosphärisch vorbereiten sollte. Der Kosmos-Verlag fand diesen Titel aber als zu erwachsen und schlug „Flammen über Rocky Beach“ vor, was Marx wiederum „grauenhaft“ fand. Als Kompromiss einigte man sich auf „Feuermond“.125 Fragen an André Marx (alte Einträge V), Antwort auf Frage 72, auf rocky-beach.com125 Fragen an André Marx (alte Einträge VII), Antwort auf Frage 105, auf rocky-beach.comIm Dialog mit André Marx, Interview auf popspots.de *Hugenay erwähnt sowohl im Hörspiel als auch im Buch, dass Lydia Cartier aus dem Fall Poltergeist gestorben ist. *Victor Hugenay spricht im Rahmen eines Gesprächs mit Justus gute 5 Minuten, was es in diesem Rahmen noch nie gegeben hat. Einen ähnlich langen Monolog hielt höchstens Justus. *Louis de Funès's berühmter Dialogwechsel „Nein!“ – „Doch!“ – „Oooh!“ zwischen de Funès und Bernard Blier aus ''Hasch mich, ich bin der Mörder wird in ''Teil A, Track 5 zwischen Justus und Peter imitiert. Quellen Kategorie:Fälle von T3I Kategorie:Fälle von André Marx Kategorie:Deutsche Fälle Kategorie:Jubiläumsfolgen Kategorie:Fälle mit Kunstdiebstahl Kategorie:Fälle mit Victor Hugenay Kategorie:Feuermond